


Surprise

by Pawnshipper247



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshipper247/pseuds/Pawnshipper247
Summary: Yuri asks Yugo for a little favor. But Yugo may be in for more than he bargained for.





	Surprise

“Hey Yugo,” Yuri called to his synchro counterpart, “Can you come do me a little favor?” The sky-and-sunshine haired boy walked over with a skeptical look on his face.  
“What is it?” he asked. Yuri smirked, though to anyone else it would appear to be an innocent smile. “Not much,” the plum haired boy said, “I just need you to stick out your tongue for me for a moment.”  
The other boy seemed confused and skeptical but let his tongue pass his full lips. Yuri leaned forward to catch the pink appendage between his own lips, suckling on it gently and thoroughly startling poor Yugo. But then Yugo took in the sight of Yuri’s long lashes gently brushing his lightly flushed cheeks. He could also feel the other boy’s fingers drawing indecipherable patterns on his hand. The stimulation pulled a strangled sound for his throat as the pleasure built up in his chest. It became too much to just sit and bear. So Yugo moved to reciprocate, albeit a bit roughly, drawing a pained yelp from Yuri. Yugo pulled back at the sound to find a teary-eyed Yuri with his fingers at his lip.  
“That hurt you idiot,” he simpered, rubbing his throbbing lip, which Yugo had bitten in his eagerness.  
“S-Sorry,” Yugo stuttered, still a little confused. But he could see that he had hurt the other boy and his pride demanded that he do something to make it up to him. Yugo moved slowly and flicked his tongue over Yuri’s injured lip, catching the other boy’s attention. Yugo squeezed his eyes shut as he continued his nonverbal apology, licking softly at the other boy’s lip. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Yuri, his face flushed a delicious deep pink. The boys’ hands clasped together between them. Then Yuri moved to press his mouth to Yugo’s, trying to convey this emotion welling up inside him. The synchro duelist seemed to get the message, kissing back with equal passion. They each had one hand clasped together while the other rested on the other boy’s waist, keeping them pressed together. Then, when the need for air became too much to ignore, the two boys separated, panting heavily.  
“See?” Yuri said with a smirk, “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Yugo rolled his crystal blue eyes, “You just do this sort of thing for your amusement don’t you?”  
The plum haired boy smirked and curled against Yugo’s side, “Not just for my amusement. I do know how to be affectionate too I’ll have you know.” Yugo looped an arm around the plum haired boy, “I know Yuri, I know.” He leaned down and planted a kiss to the other boy’s forehead, painting his cheeks with pink. Yuri just curled up under the synchro user’s chin, perfectly content.


End file.
